A Smirk and Flirtatious Eyes
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: I have no summary for this oneshot. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE


**A/n: This one shot just popped into my head hope you guys enjoy! None of the matches in this is plausible. Also sorry about any mistakes.**

Its been six months since these Shield guys came onto the scene. It was shocking for all of us. They came from NXT formerly known as FCW. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and the most dare I say, b.e.a.-utiful man Roman Reigns.

These three guys have been wrecking havoc backstage. Beating down just about every superstar in the back. It was kind of unsafe for all employees. But I have to give it them they are dominating this industry.

Just like everybody else I try to stay clear of them. And for the most part I do but there are times when we cross paths. I don't make eye contact just look down and walk away as fast as I can.

I watched backstage as they went after Sheamus. Poor guy. I look to my side as Dolph walked up to me. He had a match coming up against Mark Henry.

"Promise me you will be careful. I know they already attacked Sheamus but that doesnt mean they wont attack again," I tell him.

"I know and I will. I promise. But you got to promise me to stay clear of them too. Especially with what you working with tonight," he teases.

I was wearing camouflage jeans and a hot pink shirt with my long black hair straight out and black combat boots. It was nothing special, just an outfit. Unlike the other Divas I don't care about designer clothes and shoes. As long as I'm comfortable I'm good.

"Nothing special," I shrug.

We talk a bit as I walk him to the gorilla for his match. The guy gives Dolph his cue as his music plays.

"Wish me luck."

I roll my eyes but kiss him on the cheek anyway. I go to walk backstage to find Summer to pass the time and hoping that I don't run into The Shield. But with my luck these days I don't see that happening. I get a text from Summer saying she's in catering as I round the corner.

I bump into a wall and fall on my ass. Well at least I think it was. I'm pretty sure that I didn't walk into a wall. I look up when I hear snickering. Ryback.

"Well well. Look who it is. Are you lost LITTLE girl? He he," Ryback laughs and starts towards me.

I lift myself up to tell him to fuck off but before I could get anything out he's attacked. I push myself up against the wall stuck in place as The Shield lay a three on one beat down on him.

After they triple powerbomb Ryback through a table they turn to me. Rollins looks me up and down but quickly walks away. Ambrose has a smirk on his face as always and it sends chills down my spine.

The last to leave is Reigns. He looks me up and down slowly as if he's undressing me with his eyes. When he finally looks at me there's a smirk with flirtatious eyes baring right into me. I feel a wetness between my legs as we stare at each other.

Then suddenly Dolph appears in front of me as to protect me from the juggarnut. Roman scoffs at him and walks away.

"You ok? Did they do something to you? What happened?"

"Dolph calm down. I'm fine ok," I tell him.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down after-. Why does Ryback look like he went through a table?" Dolph asks. Ryback is slowly getting up.

"He deserved it. If you would just listen to me and let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? That The Shield put Ryback through table. I can pretty much gather that since they are the only people beaten superstars down," Dolph says.

"They saved me from Ryback!" I grab his shoulders to explain.

"What?"

"They saved me from Ryback. I was going to meet Summer in catering when I accidentally bumped into him. He tried to intimidate me but The Shield attacked him before he could do anything," I explain to him and he calms down a little.

He sighs. "Come on let me take you to catering to Summer so I can shower."

We walk in silence. He doesn't greet Summer just tells her to keep an eye out for me. Seriously I get that they are dangerous but I can protect myself. I tell Summer all what she missed while having a quick bite to eat. Later after the show endes and everybody is making their way to the hotel, Dolph wont talk to me.

Like come on what is he so mad about? He just gives me one word answers or shrug his shoulders. Fine whatever. As we get in line in the lobby I cant help but think about the way Reigns was looking at me. I really need to stop thinking about thia guy and forget about him.

Even though I usually share a room with Dolph or Summer. I don't want to deal with Dolph's attitude tonight. I ask the lady who my roomie was going to be. She looks it up.

"Um a Roman Reigns."

When she says that name I freeze.

"Right. Can I get a different room? I know the comoany already paid for a room but ill pay for this myself. He has a girlfriend and I really don't want any drama to happen. So...do you think you could give me another room?" I frantically ask.

Of course I didn't even know if he did have a girlfriend. I don't even know one thing about him except that he is apart of The Shield.

"I'm so sorry but we're all booked."

"Um...ok. Thanks."

I go to Summer who was waiting for me unlike Dolph who already left to his room and explain who I'm rooming with. She scoffs at me and tell me teasingly how lucky I am.

We are on different floors, her on the third and me on the fourth, so we part all too soon. I finally get to my room and its dark. Well I guess that means he hasn't gotten here yet. I take my shoes off and head to the bedroom.

There's only one bed. Fuck. Then the shower running registers in my mind. Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Wait I shouldn't be saying fuck when Roman Fucking Reigns is naked, dripping wet in my shower.

I try and shake the naughty thoughts in my head and grab my things for bed since I showered earlier and wasn't needed in the ring. I was so in my thoughts that I didn't hear the shower turn off.

I instinctively look behind me just to see a hot sexy wet dripping adonis standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I looked him up and down from the towel to the abs to the chiseled chest with the tattoo on the right pectoral to his gray eyes. Oh shit! I look away.

"Well well well. Isn't this a surprise. Don't worry I won't bite, unless you want me to." I can just hear the smirk on his face. "Don't worry I wont bite...much." Cocky bastard.

"This is going to be a fun night. I can tell. Cant you? I mean you've already started stripping for me. How bout you give me a show babygirl?"

I scrunched my face up confused until I looked down. I only had my tshirt on and my black short shorts in my hands. I quickly bend over to put it on. He chuckles.

"Babygirl there's no need to cover up from me," he walks up behind me.

He puts his hands on my hips. I'm still bent over slightly so I can feel the heat radiating off his body. When he grinds his sex against my backside is when I realized he is no longer wearing the towel.

He pushes back and forth against me making me even more wet. I know he can feel it to because there's only one thing that is separating us is my panties. He grinds harder grunting and I push back moaning.

"You like that baby? Huh?" I nod my head. "You want my cock?" I nod again. "You want my big fat cock to fill that pussy of your don't you babygirl. I want you to beg for it."

Fuck this feels so good. I can feel just how big he is and I just need for him to take me. I don't beg but the way he is going I may have to make an exception. Just this once. But wait...

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Ever since I got in the WWE we've been separated. So don't worry about that because I'm sure not," he stops his movements. "You're wearing to many clothes."

He takes my shirt off and lay me on myback and hover over me. He kisses me hungrily as he palms my wet heat. I moan his name.

"Beg me." He slips his hand in my panties and rub my clit.

"I don't beg."

He chuckles. "We'll see."

Roman takes my bra and panties off and spread my legs as he gets in between. He thrusts two fingers in slowly while sucking and tugging on my nipples. I arch up into the sensation he gives me.

When he switches to the other nipple he pushes a third finger inside my pussy at a fast pace. I was moaning and grinding against him. I can feel the precum from him on my thigh as he breathes in my neck.

"Beg!"

"No," I say as i shake my head side to side.

"Do it!" He goes to an extreme slow pace as I clench close to orgasm.

"Fuck! Yes! Please Roman...I want your cock so bad! I need it so much! I need you fat cock to pound my pussy hard and fast! Roman please!" I finally beg needing more of that sensation.

He grabs the back of neck and pulls me into a bruising kiss as he removes his fingers. He licks them clean then start to leaves kisses and bites as he goes down my body spreading my legs. Roman sucks on my clit then nips at my right thigh then left and back to sucking my clit.

"Please," I whisper.

Roman wastes no time and dives into my heat. Licking, sucking, and biting at my core while my hands are either in his hair or gripping the sheets moaning. The heat builds up to fast and quickly and before I realized I let go screaming Roman's name. He takes every thing that i give him.

Our neighbor bangs on the wall telling us to be quiet.

As I catch my breath he circles my clit with his tongue. I whimper. He kisses back up my body and to my lips. He slowly pushes his length inside me as he continues to kiss me. I arch up as he slides home and let out drawn out moan.

Roman wraps my legs around him as he thrusts deeply. He moans in my ear and it is the sexiest thing ever. I dont think I can get more turned on then I already am. This feels way to good.

He sits me up with him with me in his lap thrusting fast. I have my arms around his neck and shoulders scratching and running my fingers through his hair. I pull him in for a kiss as I grind hard on him making him groan.

He surprises me with a slap to my ass. I moan.

"You like that?" He does it again. "Huh? You like it when I spank this fat ass?" He hits the other cheek.

All I could do is moan everytime he gives it a smack. He pulls out and gets me on my side and goes behind me thrusting back inside. I tangle my leg with his as he bites and licks at my neck while he pounds into my heat.

His grunts and moans in my ear felt so erotic as he grabs, touches, pinches, and rubs anywhere he can. Roman rubs my clit at a face pace. I bulk up to his fingers while grabbing onto his arm.

Roman bites down on my neck extremely hard on one thrust. He pulls out again and forces me on my hands and knees. He fucks me harder and goes deeper penetrating my gspot everytime. He pins my hands down and lifts my bottom upwards.

"Aaah! Yes...oh fuck. Just like that baby. You feel so good," he moans. "Almost there. Almost there...shit."

The only sounds in the room were our moans, obscenities, and skin smacking skin. Roman then starts back giving each cheek a smack. I moan in bliss as he doesn't stop fucking me from behind. It is way too much for me that I'm on the brink of-.

"Oh shit! Fuck Roooommmannn..." I scream out as my orgasm hits me hard.

"Aaaaah fuck! Babygirl...fuck!" He cries out as he cums.

He pulls out when he catches his breath. He then wraps his arm around me pulling me close. I snuggle up to him and feel the bite on both sides of my neck. Well that's gonna be hard to cover up.

"Don't bite much my ass."

He looks down at me and I show him the marks on my neck and shoulders. He just chuckles.

"And you loved every single second of it," he kisses me on the head.

 **Review and tell me what u think of this!**


End file.
